


The World Is Big, But We Are Not

by orphan_account



Series: Hey There, Little One [Littlespace Drabbles] [1]
Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Age Regression, Brotherly Love, Comfort, Cuddle, Cuddles, Cuddling, Fluff, Fluffy, Gen, I promise, Non Sexual Age Regression, Please give it a try, Snuggling, This is really cute, caretaker mikey, little gerard, little! gerard, littlespace, no relationships - Freeform, no sexual or romantic relationships, platonic, probably part of a series, this isn't a ship, this isn't waycest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-30
Updated: 2018-06-30
Packaged: 2019-05-31 02:49:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15110279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Gerard was born a whole three years before Mikey, so that would make him older, right? But not always. Sometimes he just feels quite little.





	The World Is Big, But We Are Not

**Author's Note:**

> This can be read as a stand alone fanfiction, but it is also going to be part of a series.

Gerard shuffled over to where Mikey was practicing his bass. He went unnoticed until he lightly tapped the younger’s arm, causing him to look up, startled, and pull off the headphones. One look at his brother, dressed in an oversized t-shirt and pajama pants, clutching his green stuffed cat to his chest, and Mikey knew what was going on.

“Hi there, little one,” he murmured, guiding Gerard onto his lap and smiling as he snuggled into his chest. Mikey pressed a kiss onto his brother’s hair and smiled at the little contented sigh he got in return.

“Want me to watch a movie with you?” Gerard nodded into his brother’s torso. Seeing as Gerard made no effort to get up and move, Mikey stood up with his brother still clinging to his chest. He then proceeded to carry him all the way over to the couch and set him down (gently) with a sigh. 

“Blanket?” Gerard squeaked out, looking up at his brother.

“Okay, I’m gonna run and get one, okay?” Mikey said, and his brother nodded.

Mikey walked across the room and up the stairs. He went to his room and grabbed a dinosaur-printed fleece blanket from his closet, which he saved for times like these. He folded it and walked out of his room and into Gerard’s, and then straight into his brother’s closet. In the corner of the dimly lit room, he found a bag full of his older brother’s “little” items. Mikey quickly went through the items until he found what he was looking for, a light green pacifier. 

With both items in hand, Mikey walked back down the stairs and into the living room where he was met with a tired-looking Gerard, slumped into the side of the couch. Upon seeing his brother, Gerard instantly perked up and grinned.

Mikey tossed the blanket at his brother and it lightly hit him in the head, causing Gerard to erupt in giggles. Grabbing the remote, Mikey turned on the DVD player and popped the Transformer’s disk into the machine. He pushed play, and climbed under the blanket next to his brother.

The movie started. Gerard adjusted his position so he was comfy and curled into his brother’s side. Both the younger and the older’s eyes were plastered to the screen. Mikey could feel his brother starting to fall asleep, so he passed him the pacifier he grabbed earlier. Gerard took it sleepily and shoved it into his mouth. 

Ten minutes later, Mikey was the only one with his eyes opened. He was watching his brother snuggled into his side, contentedly sucking on the pacifier. He knew his brother was going to age up soon, whether it be after he woke up from his nap or tomorrow morning or somewhere in between. But for right now, everything was peaceful and perfect.


End file.
